I'll be ok
by rustyspoons33
Summary: Sirius leaves Grimmauld place forever


I'll Be OK

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DISRESPECTFUL BACKSASS SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Morticia Black screeched, her voice echoing off the walls. Her son, Sirius, glared at her.

"And _I've_ had enough of your irritating voice!" Sirius bellowed back.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She shrieked back at him.

"AS LONG AS IT GETS ME AWAY FROM YOU, GLADLY!" Sirius yelled, turning on his heels and beginning to walk away.

"I HATE YOU!" His mother shouted. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. She lowered her voice, though still talking loudly. "I wish I'd never had you! You are a shame, and abomination of my flesh! A blood traitor! Where did we go wrong with you? Why couldn't you have been like your brother? He's perfect!" Sirius's face, which for a second had revealed his hurt, twisted into an expression of fury as he turned partly towards his mother.

"Why'd you have me then?" He asked quietly, then turned away and walked quickly to his room. He saw his brother Regulus looking at him oddly down the hall, but Sirius just glared at him and went in his room, slamming the door behind him. His black owl Midnight woke with a screech and then glared at him reproachfully.

Sorry," Sirius said. He sighed. "I hate her. You know? I really, really do. I can't stand being around her. I've gotta get out. For good this time."

But where would he go? He didn't have much money, even if his parents had loads. He couldn't very well live in the streets, how would he eat? He definitely couldn't last until school in September, it was only July. Not after what his mother said.

Then it dawned on him. He was such an idiot. He would go to James. The Potters seemed to like him well enough, they probably wouldn't mind. He hoped.

That was it then. Sirius started shoving everything he owned into his trunk. His door opened but he didn't turn around, just threw "Quiddich Through the Ages" into his trunk.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Sirius nodded. "For good this time." Again, Sirius nodded. "Where will you go?"

"To the Potter's. You know, my mate James. His parents are decent, they'll let me stay," Sirius said, grabbing his two-way mirror from under the bed and packing it.

"I'll miss you." Sirius finally turned to look at his 13-year-old brother. He was leaning against the door frame, looking surprisingly tearful. "I'll miss you too," Sirius said quietly. Regulus ran forward and hugged him.

"Do you have to go?" He asked. "Mother didn't mean what she said. She loves you."

"No she doesn't, Reg. I have to go. I'll see you at school though," Sirius said, pulling out of the hug.

"It isn't the same."

"I reckon you're right. But still, I've got to go." Sirius turned around and continued packing. He heard his brother leaving his room.

"Bye. Sirius," He said.

"Bye."

When he was finished packing, he closed his trunk shut and walked to his owl's cage.

"Go to the Potter's, Midnight. We'll stay there for a little while. Ok?" The owl nipped Sirius's finger and flew out the window. Sirius took the cage and his trunk, and went down stairs to the front door. He could hear his mother talking to his father. Probably about his recent behavior, befriending half-breeds and the like. He opened and closed the front door as silently as he could and walked down to the street.

BANG!

The Knight Bus stopped in front of him. He paid the conductor 11 sickles, told him to go to Godric's Hollow and headed to the back of the bus. He flung himself on the last bed and closed his eyes.

BANG!

The bus flung itself forward at an alarming rate. Somehow he managed to fall asleep even with the bus jerking around. Before he knew it the conductor was shaking him awake.

"Godric's Hollow, sir," He said. Sirius thanked him and got of the bus. It was dark out and had started raining. "Great," he muttered. He started towards James's house, dragging his trunk behind him. He started to think about what his mom had told him.

_She hates me. Was I an awful son? I guess I was. But she _hates _me..._

Sirius went up the front lawn to the Potter residence. He rang the doorbell, hoping James would answer. He waited for a long time and was just deciding he'd go sleep in the park or something and come back in the morning when the door opened.

"Sirius?" James asked, looking concerned. Suddenly an odd burning feeling was stinging Sirius's eyes. _Oh God I'm gonna cry_ he thought.

"Hi James." He said, looking down. There was a lump in his throat. James sensed that something was wrong, and pulled his friend in a tight hug. This was enough to break down Sirius's barriers. Tears started flowing down his cheeks, and his breaths came in rasps. James hugged him tighter.

"What happened?" James whispered.

"Could I...m-maybe s-stay here for a b-bit?" Sirius asked through his sobs. "I-I c-can't go b-back h-home."

"Yea, of course Siri, come inside you're all wet. Now tell me what happened."

"Y-you know, j-just m-mum being….m-mum."

"Will you be ok?" James asked. Sirius looked up at him.

"I'll be ok."

End

**Sooooooo, how was it? Bad? Terrible? Let me know!**


End file.
